That Ugly Pumpkin
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Draco is baking bat cookies when Harry starts inquiring as to where his pumpkin decoration is, a decoration Draco had gotten rid of earlier that year.


Author's note: Here is my contribution to Halloween fanfic, please enjoy and review!

"Draco! Draco!"

Draco Malfoy sauntered down the steps that led down to his basement, an annoyed look on his face.

"What is it Potter?" the blonde asked, his voice obviously peeved. "I'm making those bat shaped cookies you begged me to make last night."

Harry blinked at him and then smirked. "I wouldn't call it begging, more like persuading-"

"Whatever, point is I'm doing something for you and now you're yelling at me to come down here; you know I hate being in the basement."

"Scared of the dark?"

Draco gave his lover a nasty look and turned around; he was not going to stick around if all Harry wanted to do was tease him.

"Wait, Draco, come back, I'm sorry." The blonde turned around to look at the black haired man who was on his knees by a pile of opened boxes, with a most adorable pout on his face. "I really am sorry."

The blonde gave the green eyed man a skeptical look but turned around fully. "What do you want?"

"Where is the big pumpkin?" Harry asked. "I've been searching for it for probably twenty minutes now and I can't seem to find it. Did you move it?"

It took some effort, but Draco managed to fend off a small smirk that wanted to display on his lips, he couldn't let Harry suspect him. Draco had, in fact, moved that big ugly thing but not to any place Harry would be able find it because Draco had moved that thing to the backyard that past summer while harry had been at work. Of course Draco hadn't actually planned on ah removing the offending decoration that ridiculously hot day but when he had had to go down to the basement to get into Harry's secret stash of strawberry ice-cream he had just so happened to see the deflated pumpkin with the stupid grin and due to the melting of his sense due to the intense heat Draco had found the grin to be so offensive he had hauled the big orange prop out of the basement and out to the backyard where he proceeded to spend four over-heated but worth it minutes using some very crafty spells to shred the thing about and then obliterate it, and once that had been down he had vanished its remains.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know."

Draco looked at harry who was standing up.

"Know what?"

"What happened to our pumpkin."

"Your pumpkin, Potter, and no I have no idea where that _thing _is."

"Then why did you just look as if you where having a flashback?"

Harry had begun to walk towards Draco, trying to corner him against the cold brick wall of the basement, but the blonde saw through his lover's scheme and managed to evade the wall whilst backing up.

"I was trying to remember what pumpkin you were talking about," Draco lied with a wave of his pale bony hand.

"You're lying," Harry said softly and then reached out to capture his lover, but missed. Draco, still as cunning and perceptive as the day he was born, had known exactly what Harry was about to do, and thanks to his seeker skills which he was able to maintain more that Harry due to not having a job, he managed to elude Harry's grasp.

As soon as Harry reached for him Draco leapt to the side and then dashed up the stairs, closing the basement door behind him, but not locking it because he didn't have time too. As he ran he could hear Harry swiftly pursuing him, and knew he had little time; Harry was a skilled Auror and would catch him, but there was hope, if Draco could make it to the bathroom before Harry had him in his clutches he would be safe. It was indeed a very lucky thing that Draco, being the pure-blood he was, always carried his wand with him no matter and was just as fast as casting spells as Harry.

Draco did not, however make it to the bathroom, rather he found himself delayed in the kitchen; the blonde had forgotten that he had left one of the floor cabinet doors open since before he had been called for by Harry he had been looking for a pan to put the cookies on, and though Draco did not crash into the small wooden door, when he attempted to leap over it in an awesomely cool ninja way, his leg was grabbed and harry had won.

"Gottcha!"

The former Slytherin felt himself being pulled back by a hand on his left calf and he began to fall back, desperate for something firm he tried to latch onto the counter, but grabbed to high and ended up seizing the wax paper with his cookie dough on it and down he went, landing into Potter's lap and iron clad grasp, the wax paper and dough, both of which had much flour on it, and along with a big bag of flour that had just so happening to be somewhat resting on the wax paper as well, fell down on Draco.

There was a significantly large plume of flour powder, almost reaching the ceiling, and all went silent for about eight seconds before…

"POTTER!"

Draco did his best to squirm out of Harry's vice like grip, but was not able to prevail.

"You bastard, the cookies are now ruined and I'm covered in flour!"

"It's your fault," Harry muttered, not mentioning the fact that he too was covered in flour.

"The hell it is! I look like a fucking ghost!"

"Well you have the body temperature of one."

Beneath the white powder the blonde's face went red with anger and he threw back his head hard, getting what felt like Harry's chin."

"Ouch! What was that for?" the black-haired man demanded.

"For chasing me, ruining my cookies, and covering me and my kitchen with flour."

"Your kitchen? I thought you were against the whole domestic the woman belongs in the kitchen?"

Draco growled and tried to head butt his partner again, but Harry saw it coming and blocked his attempt.

"Calm down, Draco, I just need you to answer my question."

Another growl escaped Draco's throat, but it did nothing to intimidate the vanquisher of the Dark Lord.

"Now, luv, tell me where my big blow up pumpkin is?"

Draco wondered if he could get out of this with a smooth lie, but then remembered Harry knew exactly when he was lying, and to makes things worse Potter wouldn't even tell him what he did that gave the lie away do Draco couldn't even try to cover it up.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco grumbled, he really wanted to go washed the flour out of his silky hair.

"So that I can put it up in the yard like I've done for the past three Halloweens."

Draco tried to fight off a smile; that was exactly the reason he had destroyed the ugly thing, so it couldn't mar his lovely lawn anymore.

"It's probably under the Christmas boxes," Draco suggested. "Now let go of my so I can get this damnable stuff out of my lovely hair."

"Not until you tell me what you've done with my pumpkin."

Draco glared down at the cookie dough that was precariously hanging on his jean clad knee; he should have never gone down to see what Harry had wanted.

"Come on, Draco, you can tell me the truth."

Draco's face was still flushed but not only from anger, but also slight embarrassment, he should be able to tell Harry what had happened, it's not like Harry was going to punish him or something, at most the black-haired man would give him the silent treatment for a few hours and refuse to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He gave Harry a muttered and incoherent answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I destroyed that ugly pumpkin this past summer," Draco admitted in a grumbly voice. It was quiet for a moment and then Draco lifted his head defiantly, even though Harry was holding him from behind. "It was just there, smirking at me and it's so ugly; why I ever let you buy it is beyond me."

"How did you destroy it?"

Draco twisted his head around to look at harry who was looking, not mad, but half interested and half amused.

"I spelled it to shreds, obliterated it, and then vanished it."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "I thought as much."

"Then why did you have to chase me down, get flour everywhere, and interrogate me?" Draco demanded, irritated.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco like he was stupid. "Because I wanted to know exactly what you had done with my precious pumpkin."

"Precious pumpkin?" Draco repeated indignantly.

Harry gave Draco a charming smile and the blonde felt his irritated resolve slipping, but he wasn't relenting.

"Well now that you know what happened to that ugly pumpkin, release me and clean up the kitchen."

Draco watched as his lover surveyed the room and then looked at him and smiled. "Why don't I first clean you up?" the black-haired man suggested.

Draco glared, "I can do that on my own, thank you."

"You know Draco, the flour actually makes you look paler, like a ghost, and may I say you make an adorable ghost."

The blonde rolled his eyes, trust harry to try to weasel his way out of cleaning by trying compliment and seduce him, well this time it wasn't going to happen, he was going to take a shower and Harry was going to clean the kitchen, and that would be that, well at least it would have been but as Draco thought that he missed the bespectacled man sticking out his tongue and running it along the length of Draco's cheek. Draco jumped slightly in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" the blonde demanded in a high pitch voice.

"Cleaning you," Harry responded simply and tried to lick Draco's chin, but the former Slytherin ducked, blocking his lovers far from innocent attempt.

"Oh no you don't, you're just trying to get out of cleaning the kitchen."

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

The two males stared at each other, Draco's gaze firm and unrelenting and Harry's innocent and pouting. "Why are you so cruel to me?"

"Why do you have to ruin my kitchen?"

"Why did you have to kill my pumpkin?"

"Why did you have to buy it in the first place?"

"Because it was adorable."

"Urgh," Draco groaned and tried to get out of Harry's grip. "Let me go, Potter, this flour is starting to itch."

"Then allow me to clean it off for you, I'm not letting you go until I get my way and plus, you owe me."

Draco looked back at Harry again. "How do I owe you?"

"For murdering my poor, defenseless pumpkin."

Draco growled some, but knew that Harry was right. "Fine, whatever, but you will clean the kitchen later."

"Of course," Harry said and then began attacking Draco's neck, getting off all of the flour off of his lover's pale skin. As Draco allowed himself to succumb to Harry's skillful tongue he knew that Harry would be cleaning more than just flour later on.

A/n: Happy Halloween all! I hope you enjoyed my fic, please review, and have fun on your Halloween!


End file.
